


Together

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: "You just had to get blood on me"





	Together

“Oh god, I was so worried.”

 

“I’m fine, Em. Nothing to worry about.”

 

The shot had been from so close Emma hadn’t been sure if it had gotten Audrey or not.

 

“You have to be more careful. If that bullet had hit you—if they had gotten your blood—“

 

“But it didn’t hit me. Everything’s fine. And really? Without any evidence, and after Kieran, who’s gonna think it’s us?”

 

She walked closer to Emma, and kissed her, raising her bloody hands to cup her face.

 

“You just had to get blood on me, didn’t you?”

 

“You love it.”

 

Emma grinned.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Just two more, and then we’re done. And if we get caught—“

 

“We go down together. We die together.”

 

“Yeah. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this, so it might either get taken down or added to a series.


End file.
